


Falling More in Love With the Distance Put Between Us (He Has a Name, Y'Know)

by LavellanPavus (electricmindart)



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Relationship End?, like once, patrick pov, reference to cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/LavellanPavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Stumporta drabble I wrote at 1:30 - 2:00 am</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling More in Love With the Distance Put Between Us (He Has a Name, Y'Know)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I ship this now for some reason.
> 
>  
> 
> Title Credit: Vegas by All Time Low

You don't know when or how it started happening, but it started happening: You and your friend were growing apart. You two had dated for a whopping three years and had a great friendship prior and post-relationship. Well, until now.

Sometime recently, there's been a gap between the two of you. You don't know where it came from (again), but it's a six foot four man - and that's for sure. He resurfaced sometime during 2011 during a concert in Buddy Holly's legacy; microphone stand a foot and a half away from yours.

Peter Wentz was hard to get rid of, you think. The way he brushes things off after days like they were jokes and jumps right back into friendship headfirst and ready to get knocked down again. He'd grin awhile, frown for what seemed like seconds, and come back full grin and cocky enough to claim he's fine. But this guy is something else... He clung on as a best friend for life and tried to teach his very languid body lingo and foreign disguised licentious language.

This pleasantly overwhelming fucker is named Gabriel Saporta. He's the name of the six foot four distance between you and Pete. He overtakes all of your senses, the first time being in 2007. You let him touch anymore he wanted. He let his scent fill your nose, let his eyes shut blissfully with a slack jaw inches from your face, let his voice ring out through the hotel room in long drawled on ' _Patrick!_ 's, let his tan skin covered in salty sweat. That sweat was all from you. You were exhausting him by laying there.

You, Patrick Stump, had fucked up _big time._

You were dating Pete at the time, therefore your night with Gabe was cheating. This probably, in hindsight, was why Pete left you - Gabe doesn't exactly have the quietest personality. Either way, you also fucked up when you let yourself curl up against his tan chest as he softly whispered Spanish in your ear. It guided to your current predicament.

You are Patrick Vaughn Stump. You sing and play guitar (and other instruments, but mostly those two) and write songs. You're pansexual and hate being called Pat. You aren't in Fall Out Boy anymore.

You used to date Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III. You used to be in love with him, the bassist who doubled as Fall Out Boy's lyricist and snarky suave face of the band whether anyone admitted it or not.

You are _madly_ in love with Gabriel Eduardo Saporta. The frontman to Cobra Starship, bassist, lyricist, tall Uruguayan dream man.

Gabriel Eduardo Saporta is _madly_ in love with you too.


End file.
